


Female Bonding or The Story of the Champagne Fountain

by Astronut



Series: Antilles Family Antics [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: F/M, Humor, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astronut/pseuds/Astronut
Summary: Iella Wessiri and Reina Faleur have some quality bonding time at Gavin Darklighter's wedding.
Relationships: Gavin Darklighter/Sera Faleur, Iella Wessiri Antilles/Wedge Antilles, Wedge Antilles/Qwi Xux
Series: Antilles Family Antics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708819
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Female Bonding or The Story of the Champagne Fountain

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not repost without permission.

Female Bonding or The Story of the Champagne Fountain

Small twinkle lights softly illuminated the reception hall. Spotlights lit the buffet and bar, while the candles glowed on the small tables lining the edges of the dance floor. A few couples joined the bride and groom on the dance floor while other guests happily chatted in small groups, most congregating near the bar. Iella, however, sat alone at a small table watching the couples dance. 

Organa Solo and her husband had surprised everyone by attending despite their hectic schedules. Many of the guests watched as they danced a sort of tango that had the appearance of a fight brewing. The glares they occasionally tossed each other certainly supported that theory, but the passion between them belayed any trouble that may have existed. 

Nearby, Winter and Tycho glided through the steps, maintaining a sort of formal grace. Each wore an enigmatic smile that might have been construed as indifference save for the fact that they had eyes only for each other. Twice, they continued dancing even though the music had stopped. Iella wondered with amusement whether it was Winter’s holographic memory or Tycho’s situational awareness that was saving innocent bystanders’ toes from the couple’s oblivious meanderings. 

“May I sit here?” 

Iella’s head jerked up at the interruption to her quiet study. She had fallen in to a trance of some sort, one in which she had been separated from her emotions, but with the trance broken, everything came rushing back. Her misery once more upon her, she reluctantly nodded and smiled politely, concealing her annoyance. 

Her newfound companion sat; situating her teal blue dress to best preserve her modesty. The dark-haired woman smiled apologetically as she continued to fuss with the short skirt. “I swear my sister picked these things just to annoy me.” 

“You pull it off rather well, even if they could be considered a bit, ah,” Iella broke off as she searched for a polite term. 

“Gawdy,” the woman finished. “If Sera wasn’t my sister, I’d kill her. Reina Faleur, by the way.” 

Iella shook the proffered hand. “Iella Wessiri. I work with Gavin and the Rogues on occasion.”

Reina studied her with a discerning eye. “Hands are too smooth for a tech, and you don’t act like a pilot, so you must be Intel?” 

Iella’s eyebrows rose, impressed. “Correct, but how did you know I wasn’t Supply?” 

“Because I run Supply and Procurement for all of Coruscant’s squadrons, and if I don’t know you, I should at least know of you,” Reina replied with a smile. 

“In that case,” Iella said with a sly smile, “why didn’t help your sister procure better dresses? Although I thought they fit well with the whole Chandrilan nautical theme.” 

The dark-skinned woman shrugged. “It’s her day and I didn’t want to ruin it. So I just complain out of her hearing range.” They both laughed and looked out at the dance floor where the bride and groom danced grinning in each other’s arms. 

“It’s nice to see Gavin smile like that again,” Iella said softly. “Sera really helped bring him back to life.” 

Reina nodded. “And I’m glad the Sera finally found someone. She’s been over the moon ever since they got together.” Her smile dropped into an annoyed smirk. “Although now she seems to think that everyone needs a man in their life, including myself?” 

“Hence the revealing dress at a party full of eligible bachelors?” Iella hazarded. 

“Hence the dress. But I think she intended for it to catch the attention of a certain pilot. Instead I’ve got Janson and Klivian tailing me around,” she moaned, burying her head in her hands. “They’re sweet, but annoyingly persistent.” 

“You’ve experienced them before I take it?” 

“Unfortunately. But I noticed they don’t come over here to bug you, so I was hoping to use you as pest repellent if you don’t mind.”

“Not at all,” Iella said, now feeling more amused than annoyed at being interrupted, “I understand perfectly.” 

“Thanks.” 

“So who’s the lucky pilot?” Iella inquired. 

“One of my ex-boyfriends,” Reina replied dryly. “Nice guy, and we parted amicably, but it didn’t work out between us and I have no intention of trying it again.” 

“Does your sister know that?” 

“Yes, but she’s a big believer in happy endings. I think she has to be to do the sort of social work she does, hoping that every child will find a happy home one day. But this time she has her skate tale’s mixed up and wants me to save the hero from the damsel in distress.” 

Iella frowned. “What do you mean?” 

“Sera has been listening to Gavin’s complaints and watching the holonews and has decided that Dr. Xux, mad Imperial scientist, isn’t good enough for General Antilles, Hero of the Rebellion.” 

Trying to hide the fact she felt like she was just punched in the gut, Iella tried to switch the conversation. “You used to date General Antilles?” 

“Yes,” she replied, studying her closely. “You like him, don’t you?” 

“Name a woman in the Republic that doesn’t have a crush on that man.”

Reina laughed. “I’d be hard pressed to find one in the Empire too. When I first explained to Janson that I couldn’t date him because I was going out with Wedge, he blamed that old wanted poster.” 

“While I can understand that wanted poster, he really is much better looking in real life.” 

“Agreed.” 

They laughed and then fell into silence as they studied Wedge and his dance partner. He swayed with his arms wrapped protectively around her, constantly watching the crowd around them as if looking for a thief that threatened to pull her away from him. Even from here, he looked tired. But on the occasions he looked back down at her, he seemed to perk with new energy and he happily ignored the fact that she was treading all over his feet. The small teal blue woman noticed none of this as she rested her feathered head against his shoulder, content to trample his feet as long as he continued to embrace her. 

“Do,” Iella hesitated, her voice cracking a bit. “Do you think they’re in love?” 

Reina took time to gather her thoughts. “He looked at me like that once upon a time, so I’d say he is. And she seems blissfully happy in his arms, so I’d say she is,” Reina commented slowly. “But I don’t know if they’re in love with each other, or with the idea of being in love.” 

“But it doesn’t matter either way,” Iella said miserably. “They’re still in love.” 

Nrin, a Quarren in the squadron, stumbled by as he tried to step in time to the music. His partner, a pink-skinned Twi’lek, smiled fondly as she led him around the floor, trying to keep him upright. Soon, Corran and Mirax glided by, Mirax looking a bit green from the constant dipping to which Corran was submitting her. As Iella watched them, she smiled slightly, noticing that Mirax took every opportunity to slam her spiked heel into to his toes. 

“You need to dance,” Reina said, breaking the silence. 

“What?” Iella replied, startled. 

“You smile when you watch the couples. I think you’d enjoy yourself more if you danced at least once.” 

Iella glared coolly at her new friend. “If you’re proposing that we dance with Wes and Hobbie, I claim Hobbie as my partner. There is no way you’re getting me to slow dance with Wes Janson.” 

“No, I think they’ve found other targets.” Reina indicated the two bride’s mates they were currently chatting up in the corner. “I have a plan to find you a dance partner. And not one of the creepy ones either. It’ll also serve the purpose of destroying this horrid dress forever.” 

“This I have to see,” Iella said, standing. 

“Good. Grab a glass of Champagne from the fountain and an astromech and follow me.” 

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><

Iella sat once more at her lonely table. After Iella had introduced her to Whistler, Reina had stolen her glass of Champagne and insisted that Iella go back and wait at the table. For what, Iella wasn’t quiet sure. The only hint Reina had given her was a bit of cryptic advice. ‘If opportunity knocks, answer the door,’ she had said, repeating an old Corellian proverb. 

So now Iella waited and watched, alert for any opportunity that Reina might provide. The small band struck up another quick jizz tune, and the couples separated at bit and a few of the singles joined the quick-paced frenzy. Part way into the song, Iella noticed that Reina was now on the floor, dancing in a small group with Wedge, Qwi, Tycho, and Winter. Brief irritation flickered through her as she watched the group. Reina spoke briefly with Winter and Tycho, shouting to be heard over the music. Together, they laughed and then Reina pecked Wedge on the cheek, causing him to blush and Iella to flush with a bit of anger. Only the casual wink the tall woman tossed at Iella allayed her fears. 

The small group continued to chatter as they danced until the song stopped. The first strains of an old Corellian melody drifted over the speakers and people once more began to break into slowly swaying couples. Wedge, however, wasn’t dancing. Instead he was busy trying to see over the other couples’ heads, looking for Qwi. But Qwi was no longer on the dance floor. She now stood with Reina, smiling brightly as they gossiped by the Champagne fountain. 

Surrendering his search, Wedge strode off the dance floor. A brief jolt of fear coursed through Iella as she realized that he was headed for her. Composing herself, she shot him a friendly, all though not enthusiastic, smile when he arrived. 

“Mind if I sit? My feet are tired,” he said, slightly haltingly. 

She nodded. They looked at each other and then both looked away. “So,” she said, watching Reina and Qwi chatting at the fountain, “how are you?” 

“I’m doing well. And you? This is the first time I’ve seen you in a while,” he commented, fiddling with the tablecloth. 

“Fine. I’ve been busy.” 

Pleasantries out of the way, that sat in silence, listening to the familiar music and watching the couples dance. Reina and Qwi must have found something in common, as they continued to talk. The music swelled to its final close when the speakers suddenly gave a mighty screech static, followed closely by the sounds of broken glass and women screaming. 

Iella leapt to her feet, only to find herself knocked to the floor by Wedge, who pulled her behind the table. Motioning her to stay down, he removed his ceremonial blaster from the belt of his dress uniform while Iella fought slid her stunner from its place on her right garter. He blushed slightly at seeing her dress hiked up, but quickly turned to peer over the table. She joined him, cautiously raising her head. 

While most of the pilots had taken cover, dragging their dates with them, a few civilian guests remained on the dance floor, staring at the mess in the corner. What had once been the Champagne fountain and its pyramid of glasses was now a pile of broken shards sitting in a sticky puddle. Reina and Qwi, the closest guests to the fountain, were drenched from head to toe in Champagne. Reina’s blue dress now hung cloyingly to her skin, its delicate lacy trim now curling limply. Still, she faired better than Qwi Xux, whose feathered hair had flattened and thinned. She looked down at her white dressed and cried, looking for something with which to cover herself. Both appeared to be unhurt. 

“I’m going to kill them,” Wedge growled before springing over the table, holstering his blaster as he ran to Qwi’s side. Iella followed, slipping her stunner back into place. She looked at Reina worriedly. Surely, this had not been part of her plan. 

Tycho, Gavin, and Sera approached as well. Sera looked torn between laughter and tears as she surveyed the scene. Gripping her shoulders, Gavin murmured something in her ear that made the signs of tears disappear. Iella glanced at Tycho to see his faced tooled in a cold expression. “I warned them. I told them I’d personally bust their sixes down to cleaning detail if they tried anything.” It took no stretch of the imagination to figure out whom he was referring to. Iella almost felt sorry for Wes and Hobbie. 

“But they left,” Sera said, confused. “I saw them take off with Naiya and Lynae.”

“They must have arranged this before hand,” Wedge said, surveying the damage. “That way they have an alibi. When I find them, I’m going to make them wish they never joined the Rebellion.” 

Gavin sighed. “I’m sure you can think of an appropriate punishment for Wes and Hobbie later. The damage is done. Let’s just go back to enjoying ourselves for now and we can laugh about this later.” He offered his arm to Sera. “Shall we?” He motioned for the band to continue and they were lost once more in their dance. 

Tycho shrugged as Wedge’s angry gaze fell on him. “It’s Gavin’s wedding. If he wants to forgive them tonight and beat the pulp out of them tomorrow, I’ll let him. For now, let’s have some fun and you can vape their careers when Gavin’s finished with them.” 

Qwi tugged at Wedge’s sleeve, tears still falling down her cheeks. “I’d like to go home, Wedge.” 

He nodded. “Of course. Let me say my goodbyes and then I’ll take you home.” He turned but stopped when Reina’s damp hand fell on his arm. 

“Why don’t I take her home, Wedge?” she offered. “I need to head back to the hotel to change anyway, and I can drop her off.” 

“No,” he said. “I don’t want you to miss your sister’s reception.” 

“It’s okay, really. I have to leave to change anyway. You should enjoy your time with your friends while you still have leave,” she replied as she smiled softly at him. 

“She’s right,” Qwi spoke up. “You stay here and have fun, I am tired anyway. I’ll see you tomorrow before you ship out, yes?” 

“Yes, of course.” He gave her a gentle peck on the forehead, brushing away a few of the soaking, stringy feathers. 

Wedge and Iella watched them depart, he looking on with a bit of sorrow as Iella did her best to hide her glare. 

With the excitement over, the guests had returned to their conversations and dancing as cleaning droids began the arduous task of cleaning up the shattered remains of glasses and puddles of Champagne. Quickly, Iella and Wedge found themselves standing amidst a sea of couples. 

“So,” Wedge drawled out, looking unsure of what to do now. “Would you like to dance?” 

Iella smiled. “I’d like that.” 

Together, her head on his shoulder, his hand around her waist, they danced. And Iella was happy, if only for a brief moment of time. 

While they danced, Whistler peered from behind the speaker platform and tooted happily. Withdrawing his jack, he erased any memory he had of blasting the glasses’ resonance frequency over the speakers. 

><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

“Syal, quit ruining you sister’s sand palaces,” Iella scowled her youngest daughter. 

“But mom, they’re the ancient Sith temples housing legions of Imperial troops! I have to blow them up,” the young blonde girl stated with finality. 

“How about you secretly infiltrate them instead? Provide Myri with sand and shells so that you can get close enough to see what the evil Imperials are doing,” the dark-haired woman lounging next to Iella suggested. 

“Okay,” Syal said brightly, racing off to search for shells in the surf of Chandrila’s blue sea. 

Iella leaned back in her beach chair, enjoying the sun’s rays on her skin as she watched her daughters play. Reina had invited the Antilles family to join her on her ranch on Chandrila for the weekend. Sera, Gavin and their herd of children were also staying here, making for a plethora of chaotic cries and laughs as children of all ages stormed the beach.. 

A dark shadow passed over Iella and she looked up into the smiling brown eyes of her husband. “Your Champagne, ladies,” he said, holding out glasses to Iella and Reina. 

Wedge sat on his own chair and together they drank and chatted of old times until a persistent beeping interrupted Reina’s tale. Picking up her comlink, Reina frowned. “Sorry, it’s my husband. I’ll be right back,” she said, taking the comlink down the beach away from the noise. 

Wedge took the opportunity to lean over and kiss Iella lovingly on the lips. “This was a good idea, we needed the break, and the girls love the beach.” 

“Giving me the credit? What did you do wrong this time?” she teased. 

“Nothing, just surprised you accepted the invitation is all,” Wedge replied, settling back into his own chair.

“You didn’t think I’d leave work to be with you and the girls?” 

“No, just surprised you wanted spend a weekend with Reina,” he commented, eyeing her warily. “I didn’t think you liked any of my old girlfriends.” 

“I just didn’t like the blue bimbo,” Iella replied sweetly. “Reina and I bonded at Gavin’s wedding. Her, I like.” 

Wedge raised a brow. “Do I want to know?”

“Remember the Champagne fountain incident? Let’s just say Wes and Hobbie were innocent for a change.” 


End file.
